


House

by kogitsunemaru



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, baby yata!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogitsunemaru/pseuds/kogitsunemaru





	House

Izumo Kusanagai stepped through his house door, a bundle of grocery bags in tow. The blonde man sighed heavily, weary from his shopping trip. Before he could yell out that he was home, he saw a head of white hair out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, as Anna, his newly adopted daughter with Mikoto, came through the hallway to wrap her arms around his legs in greeting. Izumo moved a hand down to pat her on the head, and Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you watch over the others while I was gone, little one," Izumo said while walking towards the kitchen to set the groceries down. Anna simply nodded, reaching into a bag to help Izumo unpack the groceries. Izumo smiled; Anna was such a good helper, she would turn out to be a great mother when the time came. Suddenly, Izumo was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a small cry come from the living room. Izumo sighed and walked towards the cry; when he got to the source, he saw Yata, the source of the crying and his newly adopted son, in his husband's, Mikoto, arms. Mikoto simply bounced Yata up and down in his arms, as Yata happily gurgled. Mikoto smiled a bit, which warmed Izumo's heart to see. Mikoto spotted Izumo looking at him, which caused Mikoto to smile widely at Izumo's presence. He moved off the couch to walk over to Izumo and give him a light peck on the lips, which caused a slight blush to appear on the blonde man's face.

"You didn't say 'I'm home', that's why he's crying," Mikoto simply stated, gesturing down to the baby in his arms. Yata looked up at Izumo and gurgled more, reaching out his arms towards Izumo. Izumo smiled softly, picking up baby Yata from Mikoto's arms, and hugging him tightly into his own, which caused more happy noises to come out of Yata.  
"I'm sorry Yata," Izumo said while pinching Yata's cheek softly, "Did Daddy sleep while I was gone and not pay attention to you?" That earned Izumo a death glare while he simply laughed, Anna as well joining in.

"I'm not always sleeping," Mikoto glumly stated, which earned him a laugh and a peck on the cheek from Izumo. He raised and eyebrow and smiled, reaching down to cover Izumo's hand with his own, both of their hands on their Yata. Anna grabbed Mikoto's hand as well, joining in on the small family circle.

"Come on, come help Anna and I unpack the groceries sleepyhead," Izumo stated, Anna leading Mikoto towards the kitchen. Mikoto leaned over one more time to kiss Izumo fully on the lips, causing Izumo to now break out in a full blush. Yata happily gurgled and Anna simply smiled, clearly not fazed at all by "cooties".

After the groceries were unpacked, dinner was made, the family sat down to watch TV before it was bed time for Yata and little Anna; later on, Izumo and Mikoto got a little wrapped up in each other on the couch. It was the end to another perfect day, for what Mikoto called his "most perfect family", as he laid in bed with Izumo, cuddled up under many blankets with him.

Mikoto nuzzled into Izumo's neck, and smiled, overwhelmed by the joy his family gave him. As he drifted off to sleep, he was sure he felt Anna sneaking into the bed behind him, along with baby Yata, but he could care less. He was sure he fell asleep, now, with baby Yata squeezed between him and Izumo, with Anna's head on his chest.


End file.
